That One Day
by OCWriter101
Summary: It was just a normal night for 6 year old Crona, him and his brother Ragnarok were kicked out again. Sitting alone on a bench, crying and cold, Maka gave Crona a simple bag of cookies to cheer him up...12 years later, Crona finds himself feeling strange for Maka. But what happens when Maka's parents discover Crona's past? AU, CroMa, lots of fluff and some action. Enjoy :)
1. Pigtails

I sneezed as me and my brother, Ragnarok, both sat on a bench in Death City. It was snowing softly, dark clouds overhead, spots in between clouds showing the twinkling stars. I whimpered, feeling nervous, and feeling the anger burning off of Ragnarok. He looked at me and shook his head. "God dammit Crona. You couldn't obey your mother, could you?"

I looked down and felt another wave of tears coming on, but I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut, not making eye contact. Just like Medusa taught me. He sighed and looked away. I tried to keep the tears from coming out, but they poured down my face like a waterfall. And then they couldn't stop. Ragnarok groaned and got up. "I'm going into a store. Stay here. You leave, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you."With a punch to my head, he got up, and walked towards a store down the block.

I looked up again, rubbing where he punched. My lavender hair dotted with white specs, a warmth welcomed me, as a family walked out of the bakery I sat in front of. A little girl with black hair, tied into pigtails with light blue ribbons, and two guys with her. One wearing a red cap, the other with some sort of nose ring. Despite the weird appearance though...

They looked like a family.

The tears kept pouring, and I covered my eyes with my small hands, too embarassed and ashamed of myself. I listened to their conversation.

"Daddy, do we have enough cookies for Gopher?"

The man with the hat chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we should have enough. Hopefully."

And then the man with the weird looking nose ring nodded also. "Better have bought extra. I'm a sucker for chocolate chip cookies and beer."

The girl had looked up at him and pouted. "Daddy! Noah said no more cookies and alcohol!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah. Your right. But don't get pissed if I sneak some."

"Daddy!"

I cried harder then before. "W-Why can't my family be like that? W-Why can't...why can't we all be happy, laughing together...why?"

That's all I kept crying to myself, _why why why why why why why why. _My fingers were going numb. My legs were ice cold from the dress I wore. Medusa always wanted a girl, she would say. Not another little boy to disobey her, she would say.

I laid my head back and stared at the clear spot in the sky, at the shining moon. I sniffled. "We're alike...floating all by ourselves, brighter things surrounding us, and we can't outshine them...it's like how I'm surrounded by bigger people, and I can't stand up for myself..."

I looked up again. And I saw another little girl, with two adults again. She also wore pigtails, tied with a red bow, and pretty colored blondish brown hair. She had these really big green eyes too. She held the adults hand, a young looking guy with red hair tied into a ponytail, and soft looking blue eyes. And a women with the same colored hair and eyes as the girl.

"Mommy...look at that kid...he looks so sad."The girl had said, not realizing how loud she was. Immediately, a blush covered my face, and I looked down, fidgiting with my fingers. I tried not to notice that she was walking towards me.

"Hi!"

I stayed silent, avoiding eye contact, like I was taught.

"I'm Maka. What's your name?"

"Pass."

It was just like how me and my imaginary friend talked, the only friend I had...if it could be considered a friend. All it did was question me.

"Pass? That's a funny name. Now tell me your real name."

I sighed. "C-Crona."

"Crona? Well, hi Crona!"

"Hi..."

"Hey, don't be so rude, mister! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She didn't seem to be demanding in a rude way...she had this certain tone to her voice. And she was smiling.

I looked up at her, feeling like a mess, my hair messy and wet with snow. My face red, nose running, tear tracks on my cheeks. My eyes red from the crying.

She didn't seem to pay any mind though, and reaching in the small passenger bag she carried, she pulled out a plastic bag, sealed shut with a pink ribbon. Small little treats inside it. I could already smell the sweetness of it. And feel it's warmth, without coming into contact with it. My stomach growled.

"Here, cheer up."She smiled and took my hand, placing the bag in it. I looked closer. Little cookies with faces on them, what I could make out right now was a bunny, bear, elephant, and monkey. I'm sure there was more.

"...T-Thank you..."I smiled very slightly, but it disapeared as quick as soon as it came. She giggled and pat my head. "Smile more. I'll see you around Crona!"She quickly ran back towards her family, the man picking her up and carrying her, them talking and laughing as if they never stopped and came to me.

I looked down at the bag.

I smiled and held the bag close to my chest, and suddenly, I didn't feel so cold. I had this slight warmth inside me, I was unable to describe it...but I wasn't shivering. And I wasn't crying.

"...Maka..."

I couldn't wait for the next time I would see her.

* * *

A remake of my old story on my old account, a lot better and less rushed, in my opinion at least. BTW, the little girl with Giriko and Noah, that's just a cameo with my OC Lynn. It's hard to explain.

Anyways, yeah. Here it is. :) Hopefully it'll turn out a lot better, I have a great feeling with this story. I hope you enjoyed, drop a review telling me what you think ;D


	2. The Cookie Crumbles

I looked to my right, seeing Ragnarok coming back up the block. I quickly stuffed the bag into my pocket, feeling its warmth against my leg. I looked down again, trying to pretend nothing good happened today, that I was still as miserable as before.

"Come on, Medusa called. Goin' home."He walked past me without even taking a glance, I got off the bench and began to follow. But looking back over my shoulder, I saw the tiny little dots all the way down the street. Maka and her parents.

I smiled and followed Ragnarok through the streets, in a daze, Maka on my mind. So many questions, and when I thought I knew the answer, even more questions. And then I'd realize, the answer to the original question was wrong. And then, I would just confuse myself.

Ragnarok the entire time we were walking, was saying "Your such an idiot Crona. Wasting valuable time, god damn it we could have gotten so much done."

"But...I d-don't know how to deal with all of that..."I responded meekly, looking down, and suddenly feeling like the moon again. Alone, scared to stand up for myself.

He groaned. "That's what you always say, 'I can't deal with it'. Quit it you baby. Stop being such a god damn wuss."

I kept quiet, continuing to look down. Now we were on the outskirts of the city, walking along a dirt road, that was coated lightly with little white crystals. Our footsteps crunched softly on them as we continued to walk, and suddenly, I wished I was like the snow. Surrounded by tons of other things that were just like me, small, fragile, and timid.

Ragnarok muttered some things under his breath as soon a large, gray, creepy looking house came into view. Sculptures and statues of snakes were placed all around, with either painted red eyes, or a long, sharp, tongue coming out of its mouth. Some even had it's mouths wide open, fangs, long and sharp, ready to bite me. Those were the ones I feared the most.

We walked to the door, Ragnarok pounding his glove covered fist on it loudly, breaking the beautiful silence. I whimpered and looked down, grabbing my elbow and rubbing it nervously. He rolled his eyes.

"It's open, you should know that!"

He twisted the silver door knob and swung open the door, and the warmth wrapped around me, welcoming me home. But I knew that this warm welcome wouldn't last long. "We'll pick up from where we were last tomorrow. Get to bed. You'll need the rest."

"Thank god."Ragnarok sighed and walked down the hallway, turning left, and slamming his bedroom door shut. I put my hand in the pocket with the cookies and nearly smiled. But there she was, the snake.

Her blonde hair was still tied neatly into it's braid which rested against her chest softly. She wore a long, dark purple evening gown, and in hand a glass of wine. A pair of black heels worn on her feet, her evil, scary eyes laid on me. I whimpered. She came over, her heels hitting the ground the only noise. I very hesitantly looked up at her. And she smiled.

"Why, poor little Crona, are you cold? You must be, going outside without a nice warm jacket."She ruffled my hair, harshly, to shake the snow off. I wished she didn't.

"All you had was the dress I had sewn for the daughter I've always wanted, and a pair of boots. But they're all worn out by now, aren't they? And maybe two sizes too small. I haven't bought you shoes for the longest time."

She was completely right about that, my feet were always cramped in my usual boots. But I never complained. Kids who complained got punished.

I nodded slowly, and she crouched down to my level. I didn't dare look her in the eye. She started to dust snow off of me, and I prayed she wouldn't discover the bag hidden in my pocket. Who knows how angry she'd be, she gets angry over anything with me.

She dusted over my pocket with the bag. I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. But she didn't notice and continued. "Honestly Crona, you wouldn't be so cold and wet if you just obeyed me."She sighed, standing back up. "Now go to your room and go to bed. Your night clothes are on the bed."Taking a sip of her wine, she walked back into the living room. I choked back tears.

How I wished we could be a normal family. I remember this one dream I had, about a week ago. It was snowing just like it was today. In the dream, I came running inside the house crying, shaking, and cold. Instead of Medusa, there was a woman with pretty long lavender hair like mine, and very gentle looking blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a long braid which rested on her shoulder. Our house was completely different, not a snake in sight, and had normal decorations.

Pictures of family, pictures of me, of her, her with a man who had black hair and light blue eyes, her with Ragnarok, me with Ragnarok, all of us. She immediately came over to me and asked why I was crying, and I said I was cold. She scolded me and said it was because I went out without a jacket. But, she didn't lock me in the basement by myself. She picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, changed my clothes and brushed my hair, and put me into normal, boy pajamas.

And then, she picked me up again, and we sat in the living room, me curled up on her lap as we sat in front of the fireplace on a wooden rocking chair. She took my favorite story book, Peter Pan. I always wanted to fly away to Neverland and be with fun loving kids, who weren't afraid of anything.

I woke up after she finished. But that's all I want, one night of comfort and relaxing like that.

I walked down the hallway and turned right, going into my bedroom, and closing the door behind myself. I carefully lit the candle on my bedside table, it being my only source of light in the dark. I opened the curtains and watched the snow softly drift onto the ground. And I began to pray, tears rolling down my face again. Oh how I wanted to be welcomed into a different family, where I would be loved and cherished, being told I'm special. Not a good for nothing little boy.

After praying that my life would turn for the better, like I did every night, I changed into the black night gown Medusa gave me, and slipped my feet out of my soaking wet boots. I rubbed my sore, cold feet and curled up under the thin blanket I had.

And then I remembered the cookies.

Getting up out of the comfortable position I was in, I reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out the bag. Still slightly warm, and smelled as sweet as ever. Maybe I could sneak just one.

I carefully pulled the ribbon off of the bag and stuffed it under my pillow, since I cleaned my own room, she wouldn't find it. I slipped my hand inside and grabbed one, a bunny. I took a small bite on it's ear.

And it was so very sweet. I felt my insides warming again. And I ate the rest of the cookie in one bite. Maybe I could sneak another.

I reached inside again and pulled out a bear, and I ate that in one bite too. And soon, I was eating more then I thought. I wasn't even paying attention to the loud clack of heels hitting the floor as I ate one after another. Normally, if I was trying to sleep, I would be whimpering in fear at the sound of those heels. But right now, I paid no mind to it.

Until my door swung open.

"My my my, what have we here? A disobedient little boy, I presume."

I looked in fear at my mother, who stood in the door way, a creepy smile on her face. She came towards me, almost in a slither. I tried to hide the bag behind my back, even if I knew it was for no use.

"What do you have behind your back, Crona?"When she said my name, it was almost like a hiss.

Before I could do anything, she reached behind my back and snatched the bag out of my hands. I wanted to shout, and tell her no, that Maka gave those to me. But I didn't. I was just a disobedient little boy, my punishment would be even worse if I raised my voice.

She examined the bag. "Cookies? How disgusting."She threw the bag on the ground and stomped on the bag, cracking each cookie. She continued to stomp and crush the cookies, until they were just piles of crumbs. Just like my heart.

"We shall discuss your punishment tomorrow, now go to bed. If I catch you with anymore sweets, you'll be outside again. Alone."

I wanted to say, I was always alone. I wanted to ask, why would she do this? I wanted to scream, that Maka gave me those.

As soon as she walked out and slammed the wooden door behind herself, I blew out the candle, turned onto my side so I was facing the wall, and cried.

I wish I would see Maka again.


End file.
